My Asylum
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Leyona is not like any other. There are others like her, others who would dare say that life is an illusion we might live in for not much longer. Now she's met Rex. Wow, It'll be a shame to drive this cutey insane. Welcome to Providence. My Asylum. OC/Rex
1. Chapter 1

**HIYERS! It's Hawky! I just love a nice pain filled story! Btw, this WILL include some Holix. Next Chaper. For now, Rated T. Idk... The swearing will get worse. No lemons although. I don't have the mind to yet. When I'm not in my right mind, maybe. Anyway, R&R Plz! **

**NOTE: I do**_** NOT **_**own GR. That would be Man of Action. Seeing as I am not a **_**man, **_

**its not me. X3**

**

* * *

**

Six growled for the 20th time that day. No matter how hard we thought about it, he couldn't wrap his head around what the hell was happening to his charge.

For almost three days now, Rex had been complaining about headaches, and how he would sometimes drop under pain. Six had thought he was exaggerating, but this morning, he saw just how true Rex's claims had been.

**xX Flashback Xx**

Rex walked down the next to his 'nanny'. _God_...his head hurt so much. Why couldn't the pain just end? He had told Six about his headaches, but Six seemed to brush it off, like he didn't believe him. Why had Rex lied to Six about pains before?

_To get out of work..._

He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. That's why he wasn't believing him. Not even Holiday would listen! God, what have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?

All of a sudden, his pains returned. They were small at first, so Rex tried his best to ignore them. But they soon grew, getting to the point where he stumbled a bit. He caught himself and kept walking next to Six. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Six look at him with a cocked eyebrow. When he looked back after what I had seemed ages, Rex's headache suddenly spiked a bit.

_"Shit!" _Rex hissed quietly as he stumbled again, almost falling that time.

Six still heard him despite the volume, and stopped for a second, staring at Rex. _What the _hell _is wrong with that kid today?_

Rex kept walking, trying so hard to ignore his headache that he swore that concentrating on ignoring it so much made it worse. He doubted that it could _get_ any worse.

_**Jinx.**_

The pain in his spiked._Alot_. Rex found himself from the position of walking down Providence halls, to doubling over and collapsing in them. Pure agony racked his body as he held his head with both hands, almost pulling his hair out, and his legs tucked under himself.

Rex felt a hand on his back and heard someone call his name. All sound was clouded a bit, making it impossible to tell who was there.

Leaning over and lowering his head until he felt the coldness of the bleach-white floors. The chill of the floor calmed him headache a bit, but pain coursed through his head. His teeth were clenched to the point of where they hurt. His eyes closed so no light pierced them.

_When will this ever be over?_

Six saw his charge double over and drop to the ground. At first he thought it was an act, but has he watched for a second or two, he began to realize it was very,_ very _real.

Rushing over to Rex's side, he kneeled down and placed his hand on his back calling to him, hoping that maybe he would at least look at him. All Rex did was lower his head to the ground. His body kept shivering in what Six perceived as pain. Alot of pain.

Six felt useless in the situation. All he could do was watch Rex sit there, twitching and shivering in agony. He could offer no comfort. He heard Rex let out a feeble cry. It peirced Six's heart, making him flinch visibly. That cry was just drenched in pain. Six could almost _feel_ it. Feel the pain that must be racking his head. His body.

It came to Six that he could call for help. Lifting his available hand to his ear, he activated his ear piece. He knew just who to call.

"Holiday." Six said the doctors name. He flinched inwardly at the crack that came in voice.

"What is it Six?" She sounded almost annoyed.

"It's Rex." Six said simply.

Silence.

Six knew she checking his bio-metric reading. He could only imagine what it looked like right now. The thought scared him a bit.

"What's going on? His bio-metrics are _everywhere_!" Holidays voice came through has worried and feared.

"When Rex said that he was having headaches, he wasn't lying. Right now, he's doubled over on the floor." Six said, _allowing_ a pitch of worry and fear of his own seep into his tone.

"Bring him to my lab now!" It sounded like she hissed the last word.

"Noted" Six sighed. Like _that_ was going to be a easy task.

Peering back at Rex, he saw that his eyes were a little less closed, squinting now, and he was gasping for breath. His pain must be sub-siding a bit. His hands were no longer tearing at his hair, but were connected firmly to the ground. His arms were locked to keep his head from falling back to the floor.

Where Rex's head a previously been, Six noticed a gleam coming form the light. Looking at Rex's face, fliching again. He only saw pain and wanting. Wanting help. Tears ran down his face. His eyes slowly met his. They screamed for relief at first, then they shrieked with_ 'I told you so!' 'Do you see now?' 'What did I tell you before!' 'Why wouldn't just believe me?' __**'How could you...?'**_

The last thought that ran through his eyes struck Six greatly. Picking Rex up off the ground, he tried to have him use his own legs. As soon as his feet connected to the ground, his knees bent. Seeing that he was about to fall again, Six quickly supported him. With one arm draped around Six's shoulders, he started to walk with Rex staggering behind him.

**xX End of Flashback Xx**

_How could you?_

Six blinked. The blink seemed to last forever. He knew what Rex meant. How could he _ignore_ him? Thinking that over, he found himself asking himself the same question. How _could _you?

Six growled again. It was so confusing. What the hell could be causing Rex so much pain? Flashbacks of his past? That could be it.. But he would have told him and Holiday that off that bat. Puberty, maybe? Holiday had thought that, but then said it wouldn't have hurt so much. _God damn it.._

Six restrained himself from growling his frustrations again. It wasbeginning to sound stupid. He thought about leaving Holidays lab and going to the gym to take his frustration out on targeting dummies. Or maybe some unlucky Providence soldier? The monkey? That sounded nice... but he didn't want to leave until Holiday found out what was wrong with Rex.

Six turned his head and looked at the unconscious teen. He had passed out as soon as they reached the lab. It had been almost _2 hours _and he hadn't woken up at all. Not a noise. Not a movement.

Sighing, Six leaned back against the wall, rolling his head against it.

_**How could you?**_

* * *

**Hawkpath: Well,that'schapter one! Is it any good? It just came to me. I like see Rex in physical and mental pain. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death!**

**Rex: Maybe a little too much...**

**Hawkpath: Psh sha! Theres no such thing has over loving you! X3**

**Rex: Really? Wow.. No wonder I keep get- HEY ARE THOSE MY GOGGLES?**

**Hawkpath: *Is wearing Rex's goggles (Fan girl scream. OMG OMG OMG!)* Errr, no?**

**Rex: Give. Them. Back. Now.**

**Hawkpath: And if I don't?**

**Rex: *Activates the B.F.S* ( I heard from somewhere, it used to be Big Fucking Sword...)***

**Hawkpath: Come any closer, and I make your headaches WORSE!**

**Rex: They can't get any- *Covers mouth* Nope, not jinxing it again!**

**Hawkpath: Thats right... Sit there. Sit there and let me finish! *Clears throat* Anyway, please, tell me what you think. Any ideas? Any advice? Reviews just cuz they are LUV? Hehe. Thanks for reading! Buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! Last night was a **_**bitch! **_**Typing for you story hungry fans! BLECH! BACK! BACK I SAY**_**ITH**_**! Anyway, this chappie is centered around a quick Holix. **_**NEH!**_** R&R**

* * *

Dark. Black. Why was everything so dark? _What's going on?_

Rex quickly tried to sit up, only to find himself back on his back with more pain in his head.

_God damn it... _

Rex opened eyes, noticing that he never had in the first place. Where he was was so familiar. Holiday's lab. What had happened.

Then he remembered.

"Shit, that had_ hurt_." Rex hissed out loud unintentionally, biting his lower lip when he noticed he had talked. He _really_ didn't want anyone to know he was awake.

**Too late.**

Six turned his head towards Rex. He was still lying there, but Six knew he had said something.

"Rex." He called to his charge. Just has stoic has ever.

"Hmm?" Rex hummed back.

Good, he was awake. " What happened?" Six said, his tone still not changing.

But Rex's tone changed. He went from totally calm to furious in a second.

"What the hell do you think happened? I've been telling you for days!" Rex sounded like he was..._snarling? _That's only thing Six could think he was. Sounded odd, but it only made his fury inhanced.

Rex sighed. He hadn't ment to be so harsh about it. Even though it probably didn't matter to the emotionless man, he re-worded it.

"It's never been that bad before, ok?" Rex said softly. Why had it been that bad? He was only thankful for one thing at this point. That it happened with someone around. He was also unthankful for that too. That was just embarrassing. He could picture himself falling to the floor for no apparent reason..

Thank God no one else had seen.

Holiday walked in to the room. She had been gone running tests for the past hour. She had no idea what the hell was causing Rex so much pain. She wished she could give some sort of comfort, but she had none this time.

She saw Six and Rex. They were talking. Just talking. Rex looked kinda confused. Just as confused as she was. Six, well, you can never tell with that man. She just hated how he so... _him! _

_Then why do you love him?_ A voice in her head sneered.

_I don't. I _don't! She silently hissed at the voice.

_You know you do!_ The voice teased a little more.

Holiday knew that little voice. It loved to tease her about her inner feelings.

**Damn voice.**

She walked closer to Rex and Six. They hadn't noticed her until she spoke up. "Morning."

"Morning Holiday." Six replied.

For once, Rex didn't talk. He stared at Holiday. Holiday looked at him. He had told her about his little issue before they had gotten worse. Although Rex said nothing, he didn't have to. His eyes said it all.

_I told you so._

Holiday sighed. " Rex, I'm sorry, but if you hadn't lied before, I _might_ have believed you."

Rex snorted. "Yeah, well..." He seemed lost for words. Holiday knew he knew it was true.

Holiday started to walk away. "Six, can I talk to you for a second?" She had an idea. Maybe this will get that voice to finally shut up.

Six replied by following her. He matched her pace. Her heels clicked against the floor as they went to the other side of the lab. Six gave a side-long glace at her.

Damn. She was beautiful. A loose strand of hair hung across her eye. She seemed to ignore it, but Six stared at it. It was small, bu so glossy, smooth. Just that one peice of her hair amazing.

Six remember back when she was Dr, Fel's assitant. She had worn her hair down. It flowed behind her when she walked. It was beautiful.

_Damn it, Six, your losing it! You can't love her! You can't! Ignore her!_

Holiday stopped and looked a Six. Six stopped and turned. He looked into her eyes. What a pretty color... A emerald green. They could be both piercing and soothing...

_There you go again! _Six mentally face palmed when he saw Holiday looking at him with confusion.

"What did you want to walk about?" Six pushed on the conversation.

Holiday hesitated. "It's about Rex."

_Of course it is..._

"What about him?" Six said dumbly

Holiday stiffened a bit. "What happened in the hall? Start to finish." Was she getting annoyed?

"Well, he stumbled a bit. Twice actually. The second time he swore-"

"I'll have to talk to him about that..." She thought out loud.

"Yeah..." Six said, trying to get on with it.

"What else?"

"Well, after maybe 30 or more seconds he just..._dropped_." Six was lost for words about how to explain what happened after that.

Holiday searched his eyes, well, shades. He seem distracted. Something else was on his mind. Not just Rex.

Six turned his head away from her. Holiday caught a glace at his eyes, but he closed them before she could see the color. She was always curious about that. She smiled, remembering a bet she and Rex had made. Rex thought Six was really an EVO with some weird eyes.

Holiday always thought they were green. Like his suit.

Six looked back at Holiday. His eyebrow cocked a bit. "Why are you staring at me?"

Was she staring? Damn, she _was_. Holiday quickly looked away. "Sorry." She muttered.

What Six said next surprised her. "I didn't say it was a bother.." He said awkwardly

Holiday looked back at Six. He looked truly embarrassed.

Six? Embarrassed? What is this world coming to!

"Oh.." Holiday said dumbly.

Six looked at her. Good Lord! He was smiling! It was small, but it was there! "So.."

"So.."

Silence.

"Six?"

"Hm?"

"Have..have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"What?" Six's head jerked back and looked at her, confused.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Holiday repeated.

Six looked thoughtful. "Actually, yes. Her name was Tera. She died in the event."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Holiday looked down at the ground.

"Have _you_ ever had a _boyfriend_?" Six asked innocently.

"Well, I think Rex is still hoping, but, yes. His name was Daren. He also died in the event..."

"I'm sorry..." Six said. He sounded truly sorry.

"He was a jerk, anyway. He threaten to hit me once..." Holiday recalled.

"If he was still alive, I would kill him.." Six muttered darkly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said that a little too quickly.

"So...your...not with...anyone?" Holiday asked.

"No...you?" Six returned the question

"No.."

Six looked thoughtful again. Then he looked embarrassed. He said something so softly, Holiday couldn't even hear.

"What was that?" Holiday asked.

"I said," He hesitated. " Would...would you_ like_ to?"

Was this actually happening? Just to make sure, she asked, "Would I like to what, Six?"

"Would..." Hesitation. " Would you like to be with someone? Like..." He trailed off and looked away.

"Like..._you_?" Holiday suggested softly.

Six looked back, smiling a bit. " Yeah..."

"I think..I think that would be nice." Holiday replied sweetly.

"Oh..well, sorry to bother- Wait _what_?" Six looked dumbfounded.

"I said that would nice." Holiday smiled a bit. She was confident now.

"...Really..?" Six still looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, really."

"Well, ok then." Six looked a happy for once in his life.

Holiday felt herself lean in to his face a bit. What was she doing? Wait...she _knew._

Six looked at her for a second. Then he started to lean too.

Soon enough, their lips met.

_**What a feeling!**_

* * *

**Hawkpath: GOD My first Holix! Did I nail it? Huh, huh? Did I! Did I! I've never written love. NEVER Have a written fluff. Did I do well?**

**Rex: I think there wasn't enough of me...**

**Hawkpath: I could make you have another headache? *Holds up a frying pan***

**Rex: No no! I'm good! I'm good! Trust me! It's all good!**

**Hawkpath: That's what I thought. Please review! Advise? Ideas? Review cuz they are total LUV! Thanks for reading! New chappie every day if I can help it!**

**Rex: *Reaches to get his goggles back***

**Hawkpath: *Growls***

**Rex: Sorry!**

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome back. I have now idea where I'm driving this story. At all. Anyway, lets roll with it...**

* * *

Rex woke up. Wait, he had fallen asleep? Huh, go figure.

Looking around where he was, he smiled a bit. He was on _his _bed in _his _room.

For the most part, Rex's headaches had calmed a bit. He still got small twinges of small pain, but that was brshed off so fast, it seemed not to matter.

_Now._

That doesn't mean he's injury free.

Ahh, the wonders of a orchid.

That had claws.

And fangs.

And shot acid.

Yeah... Not that _best_ day of his life.

After he cured the god damned thing, he had found out that he had broken his ankle, gotten 2 degree burns on his face, and had a 2 inch deep, 1 inch wide, slash from his left shoulder to his right hip. Not very fun.

Not only did it hurt like a bitch, but the medical leave sucked ass too. He had 3 days to recover.

Yeah.

White Knight could be a total bitch when he wanted to be...

Rex had refused to look weak. He took short walks around Providence base. Only to be turned back to his room by Dr. Holiday.

Now, Rex was chilling on his bed listening to music, when heard the sound that would ruin his day.

Crash...Screams. The sound of his own sigh and curse.

Rex ran out of his room, running smack into a ...

Wolf?

"What the hell?" Rex breathed in a irritated tone. This is what caused him to leap out of bed, thinking it was some brave Evo willing to attack Providence base.

Only when the wolf turned to face him , did he know it _was_ an Evo.

It had large fangs and eyes that looked like little chips of ice. Glowing ice. It's fur was black with blue markings running down it's body in a tabby-cat pattern.

The wolf growled, showing that it's fangs were long and sharp.

Like the orchid.

Great...

In one fast movement, the wolf was leaping for Rex, claws heading for his face.

Rex stumbled out of the way, wincing from his injuries. The Evo wolf almost seemed to notice this, and lunged for Rex's injured leg. Rex kicked out, hitting the wolf right in the jaw.

It landed with such grace, turning it's body and sliding on it's paws, snarling.

_Oh great Rex, you only made it pissed._

The Evo leaped again, much lower than before, diving between Rex's legs.

_Use your powers, you idiot!_

Quickly, Rex formed the Smack Hands, and tried to strike a blow at the wolf.

Using his hands like a ramp, the Evo raced up his arms and forced him to the ground. The hot breath of it on his neck made Rex shiver. To his surprise, the Evo dog seemed to smile and licked his face.

"Ewwww! Get off!" Rex exclaimed before shoving the Evo off him. It stuttered backward before evening out and sitting. It looked right into Rex's eye, warmth beeming from it's own.

Then.

Out of no where.

"Hi there! I'm Leyona!" The wolf yipped happily.

"Err, hi?" Rex said, uneasy and honestly confused about what the hell was going on.

Providence soldiers came running down the hall, Six in lead, right towards the Evo- er- Leyona.

"Hello!" She yipped again.

"What and who are you?" Six asked. He seemed kinda confused. Or at least he sounded it.

"I'm a wolf, for now, and my name is Leyona! What's yours?" She tipped her head to the side with her question.

_Damn._

_That was one brave pup._

"Agent Six, and your under arrest." Six replied.

"Aww, too bad." Leyona barked. She suddenly burst into blue fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rex screeched in confusion and shock.

"What?" A familiar yip sounded behind him. How...?

"You like that trick? I could've gone much farther if I wanted too, but I like it here!"

"Glad to hear, now hold still." Rex smirked. This was easy. He placed his hands on her back, in a attempt to cure her. He concentrated...Wait...

"What the hell?" Rex yelled out. Her nanites were unactive already!

"Hehe, yeah, I'm not and Evo, dumb ass." Leyona snickered.

"The what are you?" Rex asked, curious now.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Humans! You don't need to know that, now!" Leyona teased Rex.

Wow, now I've seen it all! Rex had no idea what was going on and honestly didn't like it one bit. Here, was a talking wolf with blue stripes who bursts into flames and appears again. Yeah...one weird shit day!

"Again, you are under arrest." Six repeated. This time, he moved forward with a gun.

"Wow, your no fun. And shoot me with that thing, and you'll see how fun _I_ am!" Leyona barked, her ears shoved forward, her tail held straight out.

"Don't give me that dominace stance."_ How the hell would he know that?_ "Stand down and come quitely." Six seemed pretty pissed now.

Give up little doggie, or your toast! Rex thought while he smiled at her spunk.

Now she seemed pissed. " Now, I don't _do_ standing down, Greeny." With that, she flashed some pretty sharp teeth and snarled.

Six fired the gun. Leyona leaped right over six with a flip and kicked out with her hind legs. She unbalanced Six and saw her chance. Twisting around, she bit into his ankle, drawing blood.

Six kicked her off and balanced himself. Leyona ran over and stood in front of Rex.

Six re-aimed the gun and fired two shots. This time, when Leyona jumped, the shots hit Rex square in the chest.

Everyone stopped, even Leyona. She landed and turned to look at Rex.

**Oh my god...**

* * *

**Hawkpath: OMG REX GOT SHOT YAY! I mean boo...**

**Rex: This isn't what I meant when I said I wasn't in the last chapter.. And why do you like it when I get hurt!**

**Hawkpath: Cuz I'm twisted in so_ many _ways, only I can understand myself.**

**Rex: Whose Leyona?**

**Hawkpath: Just an OC I made up. Any questions about her fans? Hmmm? Any at all? There will be more questions in the next chapter and I will be happy to anwser any and all.**

**Leyona: HI! **

**Rex: You got me shot!**

**Leyona: Sor-ry!**

**Rex: *Pouts***

**Hawkpath: Please review and PLEASE...Stop...eating...snakes... I'm just saying, their cute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on My Asylum...!**

* * *

**Six re-aimed the gun and fired two shots. This time, when Leyona jumped, the shots hit Rex square in the chest.**

**Everyone stopped, even Leyona. She landed and turned to look at Rex. **

**Oh my god...**

* * *

Leyona landed and turned to look at Rex. He was just standing there, eyes wide. He looked very stiff. _Shit! Nice job, Ley!_

Leyona turned again when she heard something hit the floor. Six had dropped his gun. He looked very stiff as well_. I don't blame him! He just shot his friend!_

She jumped at the sound of yet other thing hitting the floor. This time, it was Rex. He dropped to his knees, for a spilt second, his hands, and then just hit the ground face first. He lied there for a while before turning over and swearing like you wouldn't believe! For someone who just got shot, he didn't have that ' OMG I just got shot with a gun' look. It's more like a _'Fuck this world and it's technology'._

"Ahhh,_ FUCK_!" Rex sighed through gritted teeth. He held the place where had gotten shot, his white shirt quickly become red.

Leyona paced over to him. " Your used to this, aren't you?"

Rex peered at her through slited eyes. "Getting shot? No. Getting _maimed_? Pretty much, yeah."

Leyona sighed. She was going to _have_ to do this, right? No one else was moving.

Stupid humans. It's all fun and games until someone gets shot. Then they stand there like a rocks.

"Ok, this might hurt, but it'll hurt less later." Leyona breathed at Rex. She had _one_ abillty._ One _little trick that took most of her strength. She wouldn't use it for anyone but close friends. But she liked this boy. So just this once.

"W-what?" Rex said weakly. He was losing energy quickly. Leyona smiled to herself. He was cute too. _Much_ too cute to be in pain.

Leyona seated herslef next to Rex. She nosed his hands away from his injury. At least Greeny had horrible aim. The bullets had not punchered deeply, just an inch and a half. She hated caring to injuries. It was gross, bloody, and worst of all, this was _her_ fault.

The ends of the bullets were just visible. Leyona knew this would hurt him, but if she was going to help, they needed to be removed. She grasped the tips her teeth, and heard Rex hold his breath. He knew what was going to happen now, and that was a good thing. At least he won't choke her. Well, he might still...

With a sharp tug, she pulled the first bullet free. Again, she heard Rex breath. He exhaled with the pain, probaly trying to look tough.

_Stupid men._

She extracted the second one, and prepared herself to use her little, _abblity_. A healing spell, if you will. This healing spell will, well, heal. But its takes nearly all of her strength.

_I just hope they will trust me when I pass out..._

Leyona held her forepaws over his chest. She closed her eyes and willed the spell. Her paws started to glow a bright blue. She willed it further and opened her eyes. The light grew. She saw Greeny shield his eyes-er-shades. The Guys In White did as well.

There was a flash. _One_ flash. And then it was dark for Leyona. Just _dark._

* * *

**Hawkpath: Yeah that was short. If you didn't read my background check for Leyona, your stupid as hell! Not really, I luv u all! But seriously read it or you will be confused for a while.**

**Rex: Why did you have me get shot...?**

**Hawkpath: Cuz it's entertaining!**

**Rex: HOW?**

**Hawkpath: Your too cute to be in pain. But not cute enough for my enjoyment.**

**Rex; Aww..**

**Hawkpath: Ehehe yeh.**

**Rex: wait, so what happened to my headaches?**

**Hawkpath: They went away! For awhile at least.**

**Rex: aww, your going to make them come back!**

**Hawkpath: Hell yeh! Its part of the main plot! Besides the war at least.**

**Rex: Wait wha-**

**Hawkpath: Please keep on reading! Ask questions! Give advice! Reviews are LUV! So give me some luv! Have a happy Valentines Day! I hate the holiday, but have a happy one anyway. I hate cuz I have no one to share it with...**

**Rex: You have me...**

**Hawkpath: In my real life! I have no love...I get none, so I have none to give. I only wish I had someone to give a flower to. To give a card. To give my love. But no one understands that I have love to give...Because I'm bitter on the day, I'm hated. Oh look at me! Talking about my life! Thats nothing of anyones worry! Anyway, I'd like to thank Niobe's Pen. He gave me very good advice after I made a huge mistake. Thanks! Bye bye readers!**

**Rex: I LOVE COOL WHIP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter is a little longer than most, but in my opinion, is the funniest, cutest, and best so far! R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Rex saw a flash and heard something...or someone hit the ground. he felt a twinge in his chest where he got shot. It soon started to burn. He ground his teeth to hold back what would have become screaming. _God damn it, it __**hurt!**_

This all happened while the flash happened. It lasted less than a second or two. As the blue light faded, the pain in Rex's injury ebbed. He closed his eyes, exhausted. He had gotten up from listening to to Linkin Park, just to get shot down? _Literally! _

Rex turned his head. He found his nose brushed by a fluffy black tail. He blew at it in annoyance. His eyes wandered up from the fluffy tail, up a slim and lean tabby striped back, to a furry head. Her ice colored eyes were closed, almost looking blissful. She was asleep...no.._unconscious_. It must have been that flash.

Rex sat up and rubbed his head. He looked down at his chest. His shirt was covered blood, yet, where there was holes in his shirt, there was no injury. He cocked his eyebrow. _What the hell just happened..._

He heard Six's dress shoes click against the floor as walked briskly over to Rex. He offered a hand which Rex took gratefully. As Six helped Rex stand up, he looked at Leyona. She was out, all right. Out cold. Rex turned and looked at Six with pleading eyes. "Your not actually going to still arrest her, right?"

Six cocked his eyebrow. He has to think about that. Did she really deserve it? What did she _really_ do?_ I mean, besides bite me... _Six thought bitterly as he shifted to keep weight off his ankle. _And break into Providence base... but she really did... well...nothing... _

Six gave the only answer he could. "That's White Knight call."

"If it's Whites call, then she'll be killed!" Rex whined. For some reason, he had grow to like Leyona in less than _ten minutes. _Why? He had no idea...

"Then that's the way it'll be." Six replied, his voice cold as ice.

Rex had been on low patience ever since he walked out into the hall. Now, it hit rock bottom. "Ya know, I knew you didn't care, but I never thought you would be heartless about it!"

Heartless? Is that the way Rex saw him? Someone who couldn't care less what happens to this...wolf...is _heartless_?

_Yes..._

Six turned to talk to Rex, but he was already running down the hall. He took a right. _God... now I know where he's going..._

Rex took off like a shot after he yelled at Six. Partly he meant what he said. But he hadn't meant for it to seem...like he thought that way about him all the time... He _wanted_to apologize, but he had to find Holiday first. She was probably the only doctor who would help Leyona. He took a right and slowed down. He walked quickly until he came to her lab. He walked in and called her name, seeing if she was in ear shot.

He heard footsteps from behind him. "Yes, Rex?"

Rex turned to her and explained the little 'situation'. Holiday listened intently. After Rex has finished telling about this wolf like thing named Leyona, she spoke up. "Alright, go get her-"

The door slid open and interrupted her. Six stepped in holding a mass of black and blue fur in his arms.

Holiday raised her eyebrow. Rex stepped back away from Six. He was still a little tense about their 'chat'. Six continued to bring in the lump of fur and he placed it carefully on a examining table. ( Whatever it's called...)

He turned and looked at Rex. "Heartless enough for you?" Then he just walked out.

Holiday flashed a confused look at Rex, then brushed it off. She'll ask him later. Right now, she had to see what this black fluffy thing was.

She laid her out more carefully, her forepaws stretched out underneath her muzzle. She arranged her hind legs underneath her as well. She stretched out her tail and smoothed her fur for ear tip to tail tip. _Now _she looked like wolf and not a fur coat.

Holiday took a blood sample, earning a little sub-conscious snarl of disapproval. She smiled and placed the blood on a microscope slide. she placed a sheet cover over it, and placed the slide under a high power microscope.

"Huh...well...you were right Rex. Her nanites are inactive. And yet she talked?" She told Rex skeptically.

"Uh, _yeah..." _Rex like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why would I say she talked if she didn't?"

" To give me a another reason to give her medical attention"

" I wouldn't- ... _ok_, so maybe I would, but I'm not lying! Wait till she wakes up!"

Holiday sighed. "I don't think your lying Rex. It's just hard to believe this normal looking wolf-"

Rex cut her off. "_Normal looking_? She has blue stripes all over her! Is it _normal_ for a wolf to even _have_ stripes?"

"Well, no. I guess your right. Let's just wait till she wakes up." Holiday smiled. He could make a point if he tried hard enough. _If only he would make a point on why he shoudn't try to sneak up on Six all the god damn time._

"Wait no longer... the great Leyona has awoken!" A small murmur came from the little she-wolf.

Rex played along. " Oh, great Leyona! May I humbly ask you to share with us_ what the hell you did?"_

Leyona tried her best to sit up, but only got as far as lifting her head off her paws. " Alright, alright, that's getting annoying. I will, of course, but you have to promise me something."

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Leyona looked serious. " You will..." She took a deep breath.

"Tell me your name!"

Holiday looked stunned. "What?"

"Tell. Me. Your._ Name_!" Leyona repeated slowly.

"Doctor Holiday." She replied, a bit amused. That was kinda cute. Rex was right, she is adorable!

"Hmm...Holiday...I'm going to call you... Holly!"

"No."

"Holland?"

"No."

"Christmas?"

"What?"

"Christmas is a _holiday_. You like that one?" Leyona chirped.

"How about you call me ?" Holiday replied, stifling a giggle.

"Mmm.. Alright! Sounds good!" Leyona yipped her reply. She looked over to Rex. " And I know your name! Hello, _Rexy!" _

"Please don't call me that..." Rex whined.

"Nah, Rexy is cute! Is it not?" Leyona woofed.

Holiday was giggling softly. " Yeah, Rexy...!"

"Don't you start too!" Rex continued to whine has his cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Alright, alright, enough!" Leyona giggled herself. "So, you guys wanted to know what I did, so do you want to know or not?"

"Yes, we want to know." Holiday replied, serious now.

"Ok. So, first off. What _do_you want to know?" Leyona clicked her icy eyes over to Rex "One question at a time!"

"Ok...what was with the little fire thingy?" Rex questioned.

" Easy, transportation. I can teleport. Like I told you, I can go much farther than I did. Like across the world. The fire is used to conseal me. Durring the time I am trasporting, I'm vunerable. The fire will burn people, weapons, anything like that, that threatens me when I'm transporting. The fire is also used to scare anyone around me who has no idea what is going on." She threw a amused glance at Rex. " As you demonstrated, it works quite well."

Rex shifted his position, embarrassed, as he remember his little outburst...

****Flashback****

_"Aww, too bad." Leyona barked. She suddenly burst into blue fire._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rex screeched in confusion and shock._

****End of Flashback****

"Amazing.." Holiday mumbled to herself, writing things on a clipboard.

"Next?" Leyona moved right on.

"Why did you say ' I'm a wolf,_ for now?'_ ? Rex mowed on as well.

"Ok, that's a little tougher. Let me answer that, in the following way." She burst into blue flames again.

Rex stood there, standing very quietly.

_Nope.._

The fire started to disappear.

_Not going to-_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rex screeched once again. Sitting on the table now...

... was a girl.

She laughed. "Oh, I can't believe you did that again!" She continued to laugh as Rex just stared in disbelief. Holiday dropped her clipboard and also stared.

She had shiny ebony black hair with two strips of neon blue in it. Her icey eyes still remained, but on a human face with no blemishes. She was slim, and wore a black jacket. The sleeves had rip marks that looked like they had been torn not on purpose, but in fights. She had faded blue flare jeans on with holes in the knees. The legs of the jeans were tucked into chocolate brown boots.

"Wow..." That was all Rex could say.

Leyona threw Rex a look of mischief. "Oh, so now I'm human, your going to _flirt_ with me?"

Rex looked at her in mock hurt. " How do you think that?"

She narrowed her eyes and smirked. " Cause your still staring at me."

Rex quickly looked away, he heard another little laugh from Leyona.

Holiday bent down and picked up her clipboard. "So, care to explain what you just did, Leyona?"

"Sure! First of all, I'm what's called a Shapeshifter. And no, Rex, that does not mean I can shift into a _pencil_ or a _rock_ or _whatever_ you were going to say." Rex had opened his mouth to talk, but quickly shut it as his question was answered before he even asked.

Leyona continued. "I can shift into a wolf, as you've seen, a cat, a dragon, a mix of a owl and and a eagle, and a Heanune."

"A _Heanune_?" Holiday raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Leyona blinked, smiled, and burst into flames again. When they disapeared, she was a cat. Her sides had a feathery mass on each side. "_This_, is a Heanune. It's a mix of a bird and a cat." She demonstrated her bird like part by flexing those feathery masses. When she flexed them to their full length, Holiday saw that they were wings. The power that seemed to ripple under the black feathers was amazing.

Rex stood there like an idiot staring at her again. _Ok, it's official. I've seen it __**all...**_

Leyona turned her heard towards Rex. She smiled evilly and in one quick movement, she swept her wings downward, causing her to rise. She kept beating her large black wings until she was five feet above both their heads. She hovered there for a second, before sweeping forward into a glide. She glided at a steady downward level until her paws touched the ground. She stuttered for a second, gaining balance with her wings outstretched. She then folded them to her sides, turned and walked daintily back to a disbelieving Rex and Holiday

"Is that all you need?" She asked slyly, knowing she just blew their minds.

"Yeah...I think that's it for now..." Rex said in a high voice. Leyona smiled.

_Mind officially blown up into tiny little bits._

_

* * *

_

**Hawkpath: YAY! That was the longest chapter ever done yet! YAY! Secrets revealed! I hope to you, readers, the plot is getting steadier.**

**Rex: Yeah, I still don't get it..**

**Hawkpath: And no one gives a shit!**

**Rex: Aw..**

**Hawkpath: So, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves reading this. A little confrontation with White to decide what will happen with Leyona will come next chapter, then I'm winging it until comes up to the good parts.**

**Leyona: Ok...so upload...aannnnndddd done!**

**Rex: What did you just upload?**

**Leyona: You, screaming like a girl, on Youtube.**

**Rex: GAH! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Leyona: Wow! 10,000,000 views already!**

**Rex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hawkpath: Oooookkk...so! Review and keep reading! Buh bye!**


	6. Background Info

**LEYONA**

**Basic Facts **

Hair color ~ Ebony Black with neon blue highlights.

Eye color ~ Icy blue

Languages ~ English, French, Spanish.

Body~ Slim, hourglass figure.

**Clothing Worn (All the time)**

Black tee shirt with red letters 'Freedom' in paint drip format.

Black sweat shirt with rips in the arms.

Blue jeans with tears in the knees.

Chocolate colored Bearpaw boots.

Small chain around her neck with a small key on it.

**Personality**

Fun to be around

Short tempered

Spunky

Has no respect for ANY authority. (Hehe, like Rex. Lol!)

Has very... colorful... language.

**Powers**

Can Shapeshift.

Can heal others. Takes alot of her strength away. Often passes out afterwards.

Shifts into a bird or prey, a wolf, a cat, a Heanune ( a mix of cat and a bird.) and a dragon. Each shifter has a same set of shifts.

Able to turn others into her forms.

**Shapeshifting History ( My way)**

The Beginning

In the beginning, there were five. Five shapeshifters. This was many many years ago. Before Time itself. The shapeshifters had a set time to live. Ten days and ten days only. On the tenth day, they shared a dream. A dream of war. A dream of the end. The only way to stop this end, was continue their history. They left their energy, their very souls, to take over in a new body. Within this new body, they reproduced. They knew what they had to do. They had to form the Ceranian Circle.

The Ceranian Circle

Many years after the death of the founders, the Ceranain Circle cam across issues. Issues that they had been warned about in the beginning. The time of war was arising! Past lives of other shapeshifters were corrupting. They rose against the current time shifters. The number of shifters dropped dramatically. Only 196. This also happens to be the number of countries there are in the world. The number of past life shifters , the Dark Heed, as they are called, also dropped. Only 257 remain of the Dark Heed. Although this is much greater than the current time shifters, the Ceranain Circle, they would not back down. they devised a war plan.

Every full moon, they would meet in a cove at Fletcher's Grove. They would discuss what had happened from the time of the last meeting. Many of times, there was a small rebellion of Dark Heed soldiers. Durring these small skirmishes, they would fight for land. When the one side was defeated or backed down, the other side won rights to this land. The land would often be a grassy plain, a snowy wasteland, a desolate beach, something no one had discovered, not even humans. Fights over the same land could happen many times before the land was claimed for good. The reason land was so valuable is because of natural ores and work space. They would work on armor, weapons, anything to help fight this war.

The war, the actual one, the War of Time, was on a set date. The time of the full solar eclipse. This is when the fight that would decide the_ real _fate of the world was to begin.

The leader of the Dark Heed was named Varyonious. He was a cruel man, who only had his eyes set on the death of the Ceranian Circle. By _any_ means...

The leader of the Ceranian Circle was named Ophilous. A gentle man, yet a powerful fighter. He would fight and command his soldiers to fight with mercy, if possible. Sometimes they killed, but only if necessary.

Now, with the War of Time only 6 months away, the Ceranian Circle desperately needed outside help.

They sent Leyona, a commanding captain of the Howlers Sanctum, a group in the Ceranian Circle, to seek help. She had seen news reports of Providence and Rex. She had thought that Rex would make a great addition to the Ceranian Circle. Maybe even a leader of a group! She had high hopes. But she also believed that Providence will not allow Rex to join. Oh well. Leyona guessed she'd just make him see it her way. By any means!

**I hope this clears up somethings! This long background info was never meant to be so boring. But anyway, I hope you aren't too confused to keep reading! LOL! **

**BTW Rex's headaches WILL return! I'm waiting for the right time! THE RIGHT TIME I SAY! They play a huge roll in this story!**

**Oh yeah! The cove in Fletcher's Grove idea came from ****Peacexfreedom**

**Peace thought that my story had slipped into a hidden cove and started snooping around. Thanks for the idea! LOL**

**Everything is a little crazy, I know, but it will smooth out as time passes. K? Good? Kewl?**

* * *

**Dont stop reading cuz I screwed up! Please! Review if you like? Yeh...its 10:30 pm now sooo...Thanks and bye bye!**


End file.
